Wheatley
Appearance When not hooked in to his management rail (or into the mainframe running giant, secret, underground laboratories, but no sense in dwelling on that one, is there), Wheatley is little more than an immoble metalic sphere. He looks similar to a giant eyeball, with one solitary, giant, glowing blue optic lens, protected by two grey shutters. Above and below, he also has a pair of handles, running paralell to each other, though what they're there for is any one's guess (the only person who ever lugged him around used other means to carry him). Despite being an almost featureless tiny robot, Wheatley is remarkably expressive in his... erm. Well, in his expressions. Also, he won't shut up. "Noisy" is a description, right? History Once upon a time, Wheatley, the Personality Core, was put in charge of all the human test subjects who were currently awaiting testing in the Long-Term Relaxation wing. A few hundred years later (give or take), when (almost) all the humans wound up dead---which by the way was not at ALL due to any kind of inattention or neglect on his part (honestly, someone should have TOLD him they'd shut the power off, shouldn't they? That would only be fair, wouldn't it?)---he hatched a brilliant plan to wake up one of the last few remaining test subjects, and help them escape! With him, obviously. It took him a few tries, admittedly, but let's not dwell on that fact for too long, because the -main- point is that he did it! He succeeded! At least, in the part where he found a (former) test subject to help him escape, and they practically almost did! Until. Some... things happened. The evil AI that ran the mainframe of the facility may or may not have been reactivated in the process, and Wheatley and his new pal may or may not have tried to stop her by replacing her with Wheatley... and someone (not naming any names, here) may have gone a teensy bit power mad and -may- have... done some things that he's not terribly proud of, and really, really regrets. And, well, long story short, now he wound up stranded in space... right before a portal of a completely different sort appeared and landed him in the strange, new world of Portal Breach. Personality "Well meaning, and enthusiastic but a bit... ah... dense. Somewhat self centered at times, he's had his moments of selfishness, and blind, ignorant cruelty, but at least, in the end, he realized what a monster he'd become. It may be too late to make amends, but surely he's not about to make the same mistakes -twice-. (Uh. -Surely-. Right? ...well, look, at the very least, he made a real botch job of the "turning evil" thing, anyway.) But, over all, he's well -intentioned-. And, let's be honest, not -all- of his plans were terrible ideas. In general, he is a chatty, amiable, enthusiastic little ball of helpfulness, even if most of his help should be accompanied by a collossial, flashing asterisk that denotes "May Not Be A Good Idea." " Abilities Fairly dauntless in his enthusiasm, Wheatley is not easily discouraged. In the Aperture Science laboratories, Wheatley could plug into a wall socket, and control minor functions of the facility, in his localized area. Presumably, if he found some other mechanical hardware to plug himself into in the world of PB, he would be able to do something similar. (He's also rather good at hacking (read: smashing) glass doors (with his face).) His main ability, however, is his... mouth. (Technically he doesn't have one, but I digress.) Wheatley's a chatty little thing, and can usually come up with some pretty good ideas by complete accident, having stumbled across them in his enthusiastic ramblings. He's also good at cheering people up (or at least he does his darnedest!) as well as slinging insults, whichever the situation calls for. Call it, a Pep Talk or a Catcall ability, perhaps. Relationships Quotes "It's not completely out of the question that you might have a very minor case of serious brain damage." Trivia Gallery Notes Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters